Let It Be
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Ketika pria berambut sebiru langit itu ingin bertemu lagi dengan gadis yang pernah dicintainya, semua sudah terlambat. Ia tidak akan bisa melihat indahnya sepasang violet itu, manisnya senyum di bibir mungil itu, dan sentuhan lembut jari-jari lentik itu. GrimmRuki, slight IchiRuki. Special for Hidden Heart Village. AU. Mind to RnR?


Sedikit _gift_ kecil untuk _request_ **Killen** (**Hidden Heart Village**). Ah... Cha mulai kecantol lagi nih sama GrimmRuki. Semoga fic ini menghibur!

_Please enjoy this story_, _minna_!

* * *

_Whenever there is a meeting, a parting is sure to follow._

* * *

Terlambat.

Ketika pria berambut sebiru langit itu ingin bertemu lagi dengan gadis yang pernah dicintainya, semua sudah terlambat. Ia tidak akan bisa melihat indahnya sepasang violet itu, manisnya senyum di bibir mungil itu, dan sentuhan lembut jari-jari lentik itu. Semua sudah sangat terlambat.

**-#-**

**A GrimmRuki fic  
Alternate Universe (AU)**

**-#-**

**Let It Be  
Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**-#-**

"_Aku ingin jadi _Superman_ supaya nanti bisa terus melindungimu_!"

Saat itu dunia Grimmjow sempit sekali: hanya ada dirinya, kedua orang tuanya, dan Rukia—teman kecilnya. Saat itu Grimmjow tidak tahu bahwa dunia sebenarnya lebih luas daripada yang ia pikirkan. Ia hanya seorang anak berusia lima tahun yang senang bermain dan memiliki banyak impian. Baginya hal-hal kecil yang berhasil ia lakukan adalah sesuatu yang besar; seluruh dunia harus tahu.

Rukia orang pertama yang harus tahu.

Salah satunya saat ia berhasil merakit sebuah robot mainan dengan usaha sendiri tanpa dibantu oleh ayahnya. Grimmjow tanpa malu-malu langsung menyambangi rumah Rukia hanya untuk memperlihatkan hasil 'maha karya'nya.

Robot itu berwarna biru tua, _action figure_ dari salah satu _anime_ yang sering ditonton oleh Grimmjow bersama dengan Rukia.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kau membuatnya dengan sangat baik sekali."

Dan bibir itu melengkungkan senyum—senyum bahagia dengan sedikit rasa bangga karena ia bisa membuat gadis kecil di hadapannya terkagum-kagum. Grimmjow menepuk dadanya dan berkata bahwa ia, sang _master piece_, akan membuat karya yang lebih baik lagi daripada itu dan karya itu hanya dipersembahkan untuk Rukia.

Lalu gadis kecil itu tersenyum dengan manisnya.

Bagi Rukia, Grimmjow adalah pembuka gerbang besar untuk sebuah dunia kecil yang indah. Dunianya dan anak laki-laki itu; dimana impian tidak berhenti dilantunkan dari mulut mereka, walah mereka sama sekali tidak pernah tahu akan jadi apa mereka nanti—akan seperti apa dunia yang sebenarnya nanti.

"Aku ingin terus di sampingmu, agar kau tidak lupa makan dan mandi," ucap Rukia suatu hari, ketika mereka sedang bermain bersama di taman bunga pinggir danau. Wajahnya memerah karena malu.

Wajah Grimmjow ikut memerah, "K-Kalau begitu, aku juga ingin terus melindungimu! Aku kan _Superman_!" ujarnya tidak mau kalah.

Rukia mengangguk dan tersenyum dengan manis.

Waktu itu langit sore tampak indah sekali, berwarna oranye dengan garis kemerahan. Burung-burung pun terbang pulang ke sarangnya dengan gembira mengepakkan sayap. Rukia memeluk lututnya dan menyandarkan dagunya ke lutut. Grimmjow memperhatikannya beberapa saat, lantas memetik setangkai bunga dan memeganginya; mencoba membentuknya menjadi sebuah lingkaran.

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka bunga juga," Rukia memperhatikan gerakan tangan Grimmjow.

"Diamlah. Aku hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu."

Rukia memperhatikan gerakan tangan itu dalam membuat 'sesuatu' untuknya. Sesekali tersenyum saat Grimmjow mendecih karena merasa salah langkah dalam membuatnya. Saat benda itu selesai dibuat, sepasang violet Rukia membulat.

Cincin. Cincin dari setangkai bunga yang telah selesai dibuat Grimmjow.

"Itu..."

"Untukmu, Rukia," Grimmjow menyodorkannya.

"K-Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja, Midget! Kau pikir aku bercanda, apa?"

"Kau merusak suasana, Bodoh!"

"Tch. Kemarikan saja tanganmu."

Rukia mengulurkan tangannya pada Grimmjow dan membiarkan anak laki-laki itu memakaikan cincin dari setangkai bunga tadi. Cantik. Warna putih mendominasi kelopak bunga itu dengan warna kuning berada di tengahnya.

"Itu tanda bahwa aku akan melindungimu selamanya," ujar Grimmjow sambil membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Terima kasih..." Rukia mengecup pipi kanan Grimmjow, "...Grimm."

Lalu wajah keduanya memerah dan mereka mencoba untuk tidak saling pandang. Andai saja saat itu Grimmjow tahu apa arti selamanya untuk Rukia. Dan andai saja Rukia tidak terlalu berharap bahwa selamanya berarti banyak.

* * *

Beranjak remaja, Rukia memiliki 'orang lain' selain Grimmjow dalam dunia kecilnya. Ichigo Kurosaki namanya; musuh abadi Grimmjow sekaligus kekasih Rukia. Hal ini membuat persahabatan yang mereka jalani selama bertahun-tahun menjadi sedikit retak. Grimmjow tidak mendatangi rumah Rukia sesering dulu, tidak menelepon Rukia sesering dulu, dan juga tidak mengajak Rukia pergi berdua sesering dulu. Seakan ada tembok semu yang dibangun oleh Grimmjow sendiri—untuknya dan Rukia.

Rukia seakan tidak pernah mengenal Grimmjow.

Grimmjow yang telah Rukia kenal pergi ketika pemakaman kedua orang tua Grimmjow yang meninggal karena kecelakaan. Rukia pernah menawari Grimmjow untuk tinggal bersamanya sementara waktu, agar ia tidak kesepian, namun pemuda itu menolak dengan alasan tidak ingin menyusahkannya. Apakah dalam persahabatan ada kata 'menyusahkan' itu? Rukia ingin sekali tahu.

Pemuda itu berubah drastis, perangainya menjadi buruk—sering membuat masalah, angkuh, dan seenaknya. Andai saja Rukia bisa membawa kembali Grimmjow yang dulu dikenalnya ke dalam dunianya, pasti akan menyenangkan.

Lalu, malam itu, Rukia nekat menerobos hujan demi menemui pemuda berambut biru itu. Demi menarik pemuda itu kembali ke dalam dunia kecilnya yang bahagia. Tidak peduli walau Ichigo sudah melarangnya melalui telepon. Rukia ingin Grimmjow-nya.

_PLAK_!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Grimmjow yang disambut pandangan untuk-apa-kau-kemari? di mata Grimmjow. Rukia tidak pantas berada di sini, di pinggir jalan, dimana remaja nakal, _broken home_, dan bermasalah berkumpul di sini.

"BODOH! KAU ORANG PALING BODOH YANG KUKENAL, GRIMMJOW!"

"KALAU BEGITU ANGGAP SAJA KAU TAK PERNAH MENGENAL—"

_Bruk!_

"—ku..." volume suara Grimmjow mengecil tatkala Rukia memeluknya erat-erat hingga keduanya jatuh terduduk di tanah, "Dasar bodoh."

"Aku memang bodoh, aku bahkan lebih bodoh darimu karena tidak bisa membiarkanmu begini."

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Berhenti, Grimmjow. Kumohon. Berhenti. Aku ingin Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez yang dulu."

"Kau punya Ichigo, Rukia. Kau akan menyesal jika terus peduli padaku."

"Aku sudah mencoba untuk berhenti peduli, tapi aku tidak bisa," sepasang violet itu perlahan meneteskan air mata; yang bersatu dengan hujan.

Kemudian sepasang lengan kekar itu merengkuh tubuh Rukia dalam pelukannya. Seharusnya Grimmjow tahu bahwa sejak dulu masih ada yang peduli padanya. Ia selalu berpikir bahwa dunia harus takluk kepadanya, berada dalam genggamannya. Grimmjow tak akan takut sendirian, tak akan takut walau tak ada yang peduli padanya.

Padahal ada yang selalu peduli padanya. Setiap hari memperhatikannya.

Orang itu adalah gadis yang pernah ia janjikan untuk dilindungi oleh dirinya... selamanya.

* * *

Fatal.

Grimmjow berjanji untuk menemui Rukia malam itu, dan ia melupakan janjinya. Dan ketika Grimmjow tiba empat jam setelah waktu janjinya, Rukia masih ada di sana, tubuh mungilnya tergeletak di atas salju musim dingin, sedikit salju yang turun menutupi beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Seandainya saja saat itu Grimmjow tidak lupa, mungkin Rukia masih di sini, tersenyum bersamanya, berada di sampingnya, memegang tangannya dan berkata semua akan baik-baik saja. Seandainya saja saat itu Grimmjow tidak lupa, mungkin ia tidak akan seperti ini sekarang—menangis menyesal di depan sebuah peti dimana Rukia tertidur dengan wajah damai untuk selamanya ditemani bunga-bunga penghias.

Jika saja ia diberi satu kesempatan lagi, mungkin Grimmjow bisa memperbaiki semuanya—menepati janjinya untuk menemui Rukia, menepati janjinya untuk melindungi Rukia selamanya. Namun penyesalan tidak pernah datang lebih cepat; justru karena ia datang terlambat, makanya pria berambut biru itu baru menyadari kesalahannya.

Ichigo langsung memukul wajah Grimmjow saat bertatap muka dengannya tadi.

Pria berambut oranye itu tidak menangis, namun luka menganga di hatinya terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya. Dan semua kebenaran mengalir begitu saja dari mulut Ichigo.

"Rukia tidak pernah mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hatinya, yang ia pikirkan selalu kau, yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum hanya kau! Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya tertawa sangat bahagia seperti saat ia menghabiskan waktu denganmu!"

Raut kemarahan dan kebencian tergambar jelas di sepasang hazel Ichigo.

"Rukia tidak pantas mencintai orang sepertimu! Dan kini Rukia meninggal, semuanya karenamu! Kau yang paling lama mengenalnya, namun kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya!"

Grimmjow tidak bisa menjawab pernyataan Ichigo yang satu itu, ia hanya bisa membalas pukulan Ichigo di wajahnya tadi hingga pria itu jatuh tersengkur.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa karena Rukia tidak pernah bilang! Aku tidak tahu apa-apa karena Rukia terus-terusan menghindar!"

"Rukia bukannya tidak pernah bilang, tapi kau tidak pernah bertanya! Rukia bukan terus menghindar, tapi kau tidak pernah peduli!"

Benar. Semua itu benar. Grimmjow tidak bisa mengelak.

"Rukia ingin menemuimu karena ia ingin berpamitan padamu. Ia akan melakukan operasi karena ia sakit. Paru-parunya bermasalah. Namun karena ia menemui orang bodoh sepertimu, ia tidak bisa melihat dunia lagi!"

Ichigo mendengus kesal, kemudian bangkit dan merogoh saku celananya. Sebuah surat dengan amplop berwarna ungu muda dilemparkannya tepat ke wajah Grimmjow.

"Untukmu. Seharusnya aku memberikannya jika operasi Rukia gagal, tapi ini sama saja."

Grimmjow memandangi surat itu; surat terakhir dari Rukia.

* * *

_Dear, Grimmjow_

_Aku memaksa Ichigo untuk memberikan surat ini padamu. Jika surat ini sampai ke tanganmu, itu berarti ia mau menuruti keinginan terakhirku. Ya... jika kau membaca ini, berarti aku tidak bisa lagi memperhatikanmu. Padahal aku ingin terus di sampingmu, tapi aku malah pergi jauh-jauh. Maaf karena telah menjadi pembohong, ya._

_Grimm... aku hanya ingin bilang selamat tinggal, terima kasih, dan juga... aku menyayangimu. Aku menyayangi Grimmjow yang dulu selalu menghiburku, baik hati, walau sedikit sombong. Juga menyayangi Grimmjow yang sekarang tidak kumengerti. Aku tidak akan menyesal, jika saja kau ingin tahu._

_Hei, Grimm! Kau ingat tidak, dulu kau memberiku sebuah cincin bunga, katamu, kau akan melindungiku selamanya. Ah, itu sudah lama sekali. Kau pasti lupa, ya? Tak apa, kok, aku memaafkanmu kalau kau lupa. Aku tahu kau tidak suka jika diminta mengingat. Hihi..._

_Terima kasih ya, karena kau terus ada di sampingku, walau kau terus membangun tembok untuk kau dan aku. Dan maaf... karena tidak bisa berterus terang padamu tentang tubuhku yang terus semakin lemah. Hiduplah dengan lebih baik, Grimm._

_Love,_

_Rukia Kuchiki._

* * *

Grimmjow berlutut, menyesal pun terlambat. Rukia sudah tidak ada. Ia tidak bisa lagi melindunginya, ia tidak bisa lagi menjadi Grimmjow yang dulu untuk Rukia. Semua tidak akan sama. Grimmjow tahu itu.

"Rukia..." gumamnya lirih, tepat di telinga Rukia, tangan kekarnya menggenggam jari-jari Rukia yang mungil dan dingin, "...aku juga menyayangimu, dan jika ada orang yang harus minta maaf, itu adalah aku."

Jika saja Grimmjow bisa mengucapkan itu sebelum tubuh itu mendingin dan violet itu masih menatapnya dengan hangat, mungkin itu akan jauh lebih berarti.

* * *

— **おわり**** —**

— **1777 words (story only)**** —**

* * *

**#curhat: Our Let It Be** adalah lagu super galau milik **Hatsune Miku**. Nggak nahan deh lihatnya. Ada yang udah pernah coba lihat videonya di YouTube?

Ah, maaf kalau ceritanya lompat-lompat dan sangat nggak jelas. Cha lagi ngegalau waktu bikin fic ini, berasa diputusin cowok, padahal pacaran aja belum. Hahaha... semoga Killen suka! :)

_Nee, mind to RnR, readers_?


End file.
